Damaged Goods
by Nani-1-9-5
Summary: Puppy/Puzzle/Chase/Bronze/temp!angst/temp!RyouOC/eventual!gem' Ryou has been tested before, on many occasions by many different people. However, as the Yamis reappear with no warning,chaos errupts and love flourishes, Ryou finds himself stretched further than ever before. The only question is, will he break or only grow stronger? If he shatters, can anyone truely fix damaged goods?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone. Just to say this story will be long and my updating may be erratic, but i have the entire storyline planned out so it is just school getting in my way. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or anything associated with it. I only own the plot.

Invisibility is a strange thing, Ryou decided. One day you're alone, in the background, watching your friends have fun and play cards with beaming smiles on their faces, wishing you were too. The next thing you know, you're in the spotlight, feeling as if you're as naked as the day you were born and expected to do some sort of dance for other's entertainment. The ability to be overshadowed by life flickers on and off without the user knowing and, for no reason at all, you find yourself blinded by the spotlight you wanted anywhere but on you. Ryou Bakura, of course, found this out like he did everything else; the hard way.

He had been walking quietly to school, as he always did without consequence, when he had suddenly been bowled over by what felt like a 10-tonne truck. He later found out that it had, in fact, been one painfully exited Marik Ishtar who had just travelled from the sweltering heat of Egypt (or maybe he _was _opinionated, after all he moved to Japan from _England_, of all places) and was so happy to remove half the Sahara desert from his hair that he did not see the Albino boy minding his own business. When the previous owner of the Millennium ring arrived to class, he was met with his new partner (or, should he be correct, old partner of the spirit who once took over his body) who, for the entire 30 minutes, did nothing but apologise for his actions towards the white-haired male. It was only later he figured out what he was referring to.

It turned out that Marik was actually sorry for all the misdeeds he committed towards Ryou in Battle City while partners with the sprit, and it took several attempts at interruption before Marik stopped rambling for enough time to listen, only to hear that Ryou was well aware of what Marik had done to him that time that seemed so long ago and forgiven him for it already. It also took all of the younger boy's willpower not to burst into fits of laughter at the shock evident on the tanned boy's face. The pair had become quick friends being almost opposites of each other in physical appearance and mental state; Ryou was pale, calm and quiet while Marik was tanned and boisterous. They completed each other. It was as if they were night and day.

It was barely a month before Marik had kissed Ryou. It was a very romantic setting; he had to admit, under an umbrella in the park in the rain was exactly what he had been hoping for with his first kiss. They started to date no less than a week afterwards, which seemed to please most of the friendship group. Things were starting to look up for Ryou Bakura.

Only little did he know, things were about to get a whole lot worse...


	2. The arrival

Alright, this is chapter 1. I hope it is alright and stuff, and I have to thank HowCouldThisHappenToMe for all of her suggestions and Betaing. ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters.**

There was a hum in the air; it was unmistakable. A massive solar flare had been predicted to occur in just a week, and the entirety of Domino High was preparing for the historical event. It was said by experts that it would be the biggest solar flare ever recorded. This fact, of course, was reflected on every single one of the science teachers' faces, as well as those of many of the students. This included Ryou. He was the head of the science club at the school, and specified in Astronomy. As far as anyone was aware, he always had been interested in the stars, as Ryou had often confirmed. _"Who wouldn't be?" _He would shrug _"What isn't to like about space? So many things that we don't know lie out there, Marik. So many things that humanity will descover, someday. I'm sure of it."_ Although Marik himself never quite understood this facination, he was happy that the boy was so enthusiastic about the event, and humored him on the subject. Usually, that is.

"Can you believe it, Marik? A solar flare! This could be historical! Some say it may even be visible to the naked eye. I'm sure that it's just a rumour, though..." Amidst his own ramblings, Ryou failed to notice that Marik was not even listening to him, but nodding his head absentmindedly while looking in the other direction down the street. He was not focusing on anything in his vision, nor was he focusing on his boyfriend. "They have to take down all spacecrafts in case they get damaged and... Marik are you even listening?"

This statement caught Marik's attention, and within a second he had whipped his head around, only to come in contact with the frowning face of his now upset boyfriend. "Ryou, I'm-" He hadn't even managed to finish before Ryou had turned and walked briskly into the school gates. Marik only sighed before following him into the forsaken building. He had pissed Ryou off now and would have to work hard to get back on his good side. Only time would tell to see how successful he would be.

It was Monday and, unfortunately for Marik, that meant that the day started with seventy-five minutes of math. His displeasure was only intensified by the fact that they were doing algebra _and_ his lover refused to speak with him.

Wonderful.

Eyes darting around the classroom, he jabbed his partner in the thigh, goading for some sort of reaction.

"Ryou. Psst, Ryou. _Ryou_!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

No reply. Fan-tucking-fastic.

The rest of the day was even slower. Ryou refused to even look at him during break time. He also disappeared at lunch, making the mission for making it up to him even harder for the Egyptian. It had started to rain on the journey home, with harsh winds blowing Marik's hair in all directions. When he had finally reached the front door of Ryou's apartment, he rang the doorbell and hoped that Ryou wasn't cruel enough to leave him standing outside like this. His knees buckled as the door was opened, and he soon found himself being cradled in pale, thin arms.

"Marik, you idiot! What were you thinking?"

As he was walked in, Marik couldn't help but notice the place was pristine, if not perfect. There was no dust on any surface, and all the carpets were stain-free. It was almost intimidating.

"I had to talk to you, Ryou. To tell you I'm sorry."

"Couldn't it wait? Ugh, take those clothes off!" Marik raised an eyebrow. "Not like that! You'll catch a cold if you wear those. They're soaked! Why did you come here anyway? You live closer to school."

"I had to come here. I had to see you, Ryou. I had to tell you I'm sorry and-" Before Marik could get another word in, Ryou had already started chastising him on risking his health and repeating how he was never really angry. This went on for about five minutes before Marik interrupted. "Ryou please listen! The reason I wasn't paying attention earlier was because I wanted to ask you to move in with me!"

Silence reigned, and Marik suddenly felt incredibly nervous. They hadn't been going out that long. What if he was moving too fast? What if Ryou rejected him, or worse, broke up with him?

His mental ramblings, however, were quickly cut short by Ryou's lips on his. They were soft and Marik could easily smell the vanilla shampoo Ryou used from the white bangs pressed up against his face. The kiss was also particularly submissive; almost a short summary of Ryou himself. His cheeks felt wet, and yet the tears were not his. It took a minute to realize that Ryou was crying. Marik pulled away to ask him what was wrong, only to have small arms wrap around his waist.

"Marik." A sniff. "I love you. I don't want to be in this place alone anymore." This was true. After all, Ryou had been living alone since an accident in his family that took his mother and sister, and lead to his father abandoning him for work in his grief. Marik never found out what that accident was, and didn't push Ryou, figuring that he would talk in time.

They spent the next few hours cuddling and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, with an occasional sniff from Ryou creating a sound in an otherwise silent hall. The downpour outside never let up, so Marik ended up spending the night, with the lovers falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next week was spent pretty much the same way, with Ryou preparing for the solar flare and Marik moving his lover's things into his own residence. Ryou was overexerting himself in preparation for the event that he would often come back to his new home only to collapse on the sofa and for Marik to carry him to the bed. Marik, of course, understood how important this was for his boyfriend and also prepared a surprise. The week flew past in the blink of an eye, and before either of them knew it, Marik was leading a blindfolded Ryou to their balcony telling him not to peek.

"Ryou, don't look! You'll spoil the surprise!"

"Marik, what is it? I can't wait much longer. The solar flare will occur any minute!"

"Alright, alright... here we are."

The blindfold was removed and in front of him stood a fully set up telescope, with two chairs beside it. The reaction was instantaneous. Ryou jumped into Marik's arms, whispering his gratitude, before immediately inspecting the new equipment. Marik was so distracted by the new enthusiasm that his boyfriend was showing he almost missed the gasp he gave off, before looking up at what had startled the Brit and giving the same reaction.

The solar flare began. First the light became unbearable, almost blinding both boys, before ribbons of flames could be seen emanating from the sun's surface. They knew that they were safe (they had a long talk at school about how the radiation could not penetrate the Ionosphere) but they were both shell-shocked. Colours faded in and out of each other in the sky, as if part of a painting, while the sun seemed to throb, expanding and retracting continuously. It seemed to end as soon as it began, which was disheartening to say the least, and yet it warmed Marik's heart to know that Ryou had enjoyed himself. He walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his waist. Ryou leaned into it as a reflex, purring contentedly. Happiness filled both their hearts.

Soon, however, the humming wore off and they unanimously decided to go inside. Ryou immediately started to whisper, "Wasn't that amazing! To think, hardly anyone before this day had seen such a phenomenon! Wow... we are so lucky, aren't we?" Marik could not help himself, and chuckled at the child-like innocence of his partner. That was until something caught his eye and made his jaw drop.

In front of him, on his sofa, were two sleeping and very naked men. Both were tanned with pale hair, however while one was a dirty white the other was platinum blonde. Both were also muscular and around the same height. Marik had never seen the one with white hair before, but Ryou obviously recognised him. He had a large scar down the right side of his face, with two horizontal marks underneath it. His facial shape was also similar to that of Marik's boyfriend, and they could have been twins if it was not for the skin colour differences. The second of the pair was a man Marik was well aquainted with, but while his hair was still gravity defying the veins that once dominated his face were gone. They were also quite similar in facial structure and in stature, with Marik only being slightly shorter. The boys were shell-shocked, and it took a few seconds before a whimper left Ryou's mouth and Marik knew they were both thinking the same thing.

The Yamis were back.


	3. The debate

**Hi. Sorry this is a bit late, but i've been quite busy with school (It's the 300th anniversary, and i'm in everything). That being said, there are some things in this chapter that are confusing, but will be explained later on i the story. I apologise, but it is necessary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters in it. I do, however, own the plot to Breaking Point.**

Bakura groaned. His head pounded as if there was an entire army marching on his brain, the throbbing driving him insane. His skin felt as if it was on fire and his eyelids too heavy to open. Every sound he heard was magnified to the point of making his head spin. Overall, it felt as if he had a horrible hangover. A sharp breeze brushed his skin, and suddenly his senses seemed to clear as he realized...

Somehow, he had become completely bereft of clothing.

Shooting up and looking around, the first thing he noticed was that he was in a completely unfamiliar environment. The second thing he noticed was that an equally naked Yami Marik was draped over his back and shoulders. Lastly he realized that there was a shocked Ryou Bakura staring at him with his jaw on the ground. Likewise, a shocked Marik Ishtar was standing next to him.

Bakura was not sure what was more embarrassing, the fact he was naked or the fact another naked man was drooling on him while napping. A few moments passed in silence. Then particularly loud snore directly next to his ear caused the former Thief King snapped.

"Wake up you idiot!" he hissed in Ancient Egyptian. "Stop drooling on me." The yami only snored louder. "Wake up. _Wake up!_" SMACK!

A cry was heard before a loud thump, which led to the two younger boys staring as Yami Marik shrieked like only a madman could before slapping Bakura across the face, leading to the tanned thief starting a brawl, most likely in order to soothe his wounded pride. A brawl that actually continued for twenty minutes until the door slammed and a someone said calmly.

"What is going on here?_"_

Ishizu Ishtar and Odion had returned home from work early.

****BREAK** **BREAK** **BREAK** **BREAK** **BREAK** **BREAK** **BREAK** **BREAK** **

After half an hour of searching, it was discovered that no clothes in the house would fit the two new temporary occupants, due to Ryou's clothes being too small and Marik's being so tight fitting that neither yami could walk. It was for this reason that the two ancient spirits had draped themselves in bed sheets and styled them as togas. This pleased them becuase they were more comfortable in the sheets than they would have been in modern clothing. The pair was currently sitting at Ishizu's new dinner table, arguing in their own language while all the Ishtars and Ryou looked on at the scene.

"They're speaking so fast, I can only pick up a few words at a time. Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Marik whispered to his boyfriend.

"I have no idea." Ryou replied, obviously concerned. "I'm scared they'll cause trouble. Maybe they can behave for a change-" He started before a punch was thrown and both togas were lost in the struggle. "I spoke to soon, it seems."

Marik could only nod as the sound of smashing china echoed throughout the room, and Ishizu decided to put an end to this. "Quiet!" She snapped, commanding everyone's attention, which was fully given. "Obviously something is happening, something important, but because I no longer possess the Millennium Necklace I have no idea what it is. I suggest that we go to the Game Shop for now and see if the Pharaoh has also returned." At the mention of the former ruler, both of the spirits wrinkled their noses and shook their heads. Unfortunately for them, Ishizu has also made the trip compulsory.

**BREAK** **BREAK** **BREAK** **BREAK** **BREAK** **BREAK** **BREAK** **BREAK**

The trip was long, and completed in a rather awkward silence apart from the frequent squabbles that occurred between Yami Marik and Yami Bakura, often broken up by Odion, who offered to sit between them. There was road work on the route, which led to the journey being even longer, but at last they arrived at their destination. Bakura was the first to scramble out of the car.

"Oh! It is so good to be out of that _thing!_ Man was not supposed to confine their legs to such a small space!" The one insane blonde agreed whole-heartedly while everyone else shook their heads at the boys' antics. When they rang the doorbell, it was Solomon Moto who answered.

Before they could say why they were there he started to yell, "You will not believe what happened last night! Yugi and I were just sitting around, minding our own business, when suddenly there was a big flash of light; in his bedroom, no less. I went to check it out, and inside was the Pharaoh. Not only that, but he was naked! Oh the things you young people get up to these days..." He seemed not to notice the clones of Ryou and Marik who were following him inside the house. "Yugi!" he called. "Your friends are here to see you!"

There was the thumping of feet against stairs, before both the Pharaoh and Yugi poked their heads round the corner to see what the commotion was all about. They both walked out, and it was obvious that the Pharaoh did not have the same appearance as he did when he left. His skin was a caramel brown, like the rest of the yamis, and his eyes were deep purple, unlike the light amethyst they used to be. His hair still had the extra bangs, but he was taller than his light by a few inches. Tensions rose in the room, but Solomon was oblivious as he shuffled out, saying he would give them some time alone to talk about "young people things." As soon as he left, the shouting started.

"Tomb robber!" the pharaoh called out. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same," Bakura sneered in reply. "After all, nobody wants you here."

Marik goaded, "Well, it's not exactly like you have any friends here _either, _thief."

"How dare you!"

Before a fight broke out, Ishizu stepped in and broke it up. "Calm down. I think it is better to figure out why you all are here before we start fighting."

Bakura flopped down on the couch behind him and sighed. "I have no idea why I'm here," he drawled. "The last thing I remember I was in the shadow realm after sacrificing myself to _him, _and then suddenly I happen to be in my light's living room with Fat Ass squashing me into the carpet." A sound of disapproval left the second yami's lips, but it was ignored.

"I am _not _fat! It's all muscle," he bragged, mainly at the other yami. Ryou, sensing danger, stepped in.

"Well, what are we supposed to call you? I mean, it's not exactly like you have a name; either of you."

Both yamis faces bore a look of concentration and thought, but the blonde was the first to speak. "I suppose you can call me Mariku." He replied. "After all, it needs to be similar to that which I am used to, but not exactly the same. I suppose it will do." He shrugged.

Bakura closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "You should call me Bakura," he said. "That was my name back in Egypt, so it should be fine. I suppose we should call the Pharaoh by his name, too?"

Atem nodded. "Yes, I suppose you should. After all, there is no reason not to."

Odion, who had stayed silent until now, stood forward and asked, "Do you know why you have returned?"

Yami Marik and Bakura shook their heads, but Atem just smiled plainly. "Yes. I was in the afterlife, and Ra approached me. He said that something had happened, but he did not know what, that caused both Tomb...Bakura and Mariku to escape the shadow realm. He asked me if I was willing to go back and find out what had happened, even if there was a chance I might not be able to return. I agreed."

Yugi gave him a puzzled look. "Why would you give up eternal peace?"

"Because I missed you, Aibou," Atem replied without a second thought. This caused Yugi to blush several shades of red and made all people in the room chuckle, before Marik realised something.

"Wait, does that mean you all still have shadow powers?"

"No," Atem answered. "The powers themselves came from the Millennium Items, which we no longer posses. We are powerless in that respect."

Ryou pointed behind them. "Then how come Bakura's shadow is moving?" Everyone looked behind the yami and it was true; the shadows around him were swirling and throbbing on their own accord. Everyone was puzzled. "It is very strange."

Marik nodded, before adding, "I have no powers, either. I tried on the journey here, but to no avail. I also have no memories of my arrival. I was in the shadow realm as the thief was, before suddenly waking due to someone hitting me." He glared at Bakura, who tried to look innocent. Marik turned to Odion and said, "It is a mystery."

Odion nodded. "Indeed. However, it is very late. We should not discuss this further, not until morning." They all agreed, and Ryou, Marik and their yamis returned home with Ishizu and Odion. Ryou shot his lover a look before they went their separate ways and it seemed they both agreed that things were going to be more interesting from now on.

**Review please!**


	4. The party

**Alright, here is the next chapter. I apologise for the delay, but I've had a bit of Betaing trouble. If anyone is willing to beta for me, I would be more than grateful. Also, there is a note down the bottom of the chapter that you MUST READ. Not even kidding. This chapter is unbeta-ed, so tell me if there are any mistakes. Again, sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot :(  
><strong>

It had been a month since the arrival of the three yamis, and things had settled well. Alright, so well _was _a bit of a stretch, but it could have gone a lot worse. Bakura and Mariku were cautious of the Pharaoh and his friends, and the feeling was definitely mutual. Joey and Tristan had made this very clear when the gang were first introduced to the once-spirits in their own bodies by threatening them, before interrogating them as if they were criminals (Well, they were, but the act was unwarranted none the less.) The rest of the gang were also untrusting, and it had been a very tense meeting. After various bonding and trust exercises organised by Téa, which failed completely, Ryou had to have a stern talk with all of them. He lectured them on trust, and how Bakura and Mariku had changed, but they did not seem to believe him until Bakura saved Yugi from a bully when Atem had his back turned.

Each yami had gained a modern style when it came to clothes, usually by trial and error. Atem had quickly developed a leather theme, which seemingly stemmed from him sharing a body with Yugi. Mariku had developed a love for all things purple, which made him and Marik look like some sort of matching set. He also liked tight clothes, but he looked like any other teenager in the area aside from his hair. Bakura had a liking for clothes like he used to wear in his past life, which included very baggy sleeveless vests, as he wore no shirt back in Egypt. As he wore a wrap around skirt, he disliked things that were tight or restricting. That was why he tended to wear loose jeans. He also had a collection of trench coats, and Yugi later told Ryou that in his past life the Thief King had worn a red coat of similar length every time they had seen him, so it never occurred to his as out of the ordinary.

There was also a secondary problem. Yugi and his friends had always called him by his surname, Bakura, out of respect. No matter what Ryou tried, they never felt close enough to him to call him by his first name, which he found a little insulting but had ignored up until this point. Since both he and his yami shared the name Bakura, this caused a problem for the group. In the end, they had decided to give the thief a nickname of Thief King, which Bakura was more than happy with. Ryou had hoped that this would finally stop them from accidentally alienating him. _After all, they called all of each other by their first names, why not him?_ Alas, this was not the case.

As well as this, there was a lot of mystery surrounding the trio's return. Atem knew why he came back, but the other two did not. Were they not in the Shadow Realm? How could they get back? More questions were raised when it was discovered that Bakura retained his shadow powers without a Millennium Item. It took a while for him to master them, since he had no means of controlling them, but it was soon discovered that they react to his emotions, and Marik and Ryou's flat seemed to remain mostly intact. Apart from his toaster and microwave, of course, which seemed to have angered Bakura t some stage. After all, he had never come into contact with electricity before in his life, so he did have an excuse.

A routine had also developed over the course of the month. Every morning, Ryou would wake up before his alarm and make breakfast. Then, he would complete the arduous task of getting Marik and the two yamis out of bed and into the kitchen (Ishizu and Odion were up and gone before he even awoke, which simplified things). After some cursing and grumbling, the foursome would walk to school and meet up with Yugi and Atem. They would greet the rest of the gang at the school gates before walking to class.

That's how Ryou liked it; simple.

Unfortunately, it was a Friday, which meant something was happening after school that day, and it made his stomach flutter. There was a party, hosted by the cheerleaders in his school. He wasn't invited, that was obvious, as he wasn't popular. However, Bakura had caught the head cheerleader's eye, and she had promised to let him invite one person of his choice. Of course, it had to be Ryou he chose.

"Why me, yami?" He whined to Bakura during lunch, "You know I don't do well at parties." He sighed. Every time he went, he somehow ended up embarrassing himself.

"Don't be a downer, Ryou." Bakura sneered. Seeing his light's upset face, he added "Nothing will go wrong. I'll be with you the entire time. Besides, isn't Marik going?" That was true. Marik and Mariku had both been invited, and although Marik had offered to stay with him instead, Ryou declined. After all, why shouldn't Marik be able to enjoy himself?

Another sigh from the younger. "But I don't want to go!" A frosty glare was aimed in his direction, which got no reply. Ryou sagged as he dropped himself onto a bench in the hall, his head cradled in his hands.

Bakura put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Ryou. It'll be fine, just watch." Ryou shook his head. Bakura didn't get it. He wasn't afraid of the party itself, nor the people in it. Not enough to stop him from attending, at least. He was afraid of what might happen if he got drunk. After all, he had a secret.

He was starting to fall for the former Thief King.

He knew it was wrong, terribly so, but he couldn't help it. Who could? The thief was handsome, no question, and lately his relationship with Marik had taken a few turns for the worse. After Mariku came back, they spent so much time together that some days Ryou didn't see them at all. They began to fight more and more often, and even when they did see each other Marik would sometimes ignore him altogether. Ryou felt his jealousy flare up unintentionally. _Was Mariku more important than him?_ He decided to dispel the myth before it started, hoping to avoid unpleasantness. Unfortunately, when Ryou went to confront them about it, a huge argument ensued.

"_What, so I can't have friends now?"_

"_That's not what I meant. I just-"_

"_Save it, Ryou. Just stop."_

"_But Marik-"_

"_I said SHUT UP! Sometimes I wonder what I ever see in you."_

That had been that. He had run out the front door, bowling down Bakura on the way out, and ran all the way to the park with only Marik's frustrated screams behind him. He had sat under his favourite Sakura tree in the park, crying in the rain, until he felt himself being pulled into a warm pair of arms. Bakura cradled him and made his smile until he couldn't remember why he was ever upset, and continued to do so for every fight since. Was it wrong to fall for the man who cares for you? Probably, but it didn't matter. Ryou was most afraid of getting accidentally drunk at this party and somehow betraying Marik or, worse still, losing Bakura. The thought of it was terrifying.

The school day passed by in a flash, and before he knew it Ryou was standing to the gates outside a mansion where he assumed the party was being held. The sun had already set, and shadows could be seen moving inside from the windows. Music was pumping so loud that the base line shook the house to its foundations, the throbbing making Ryou's head spin even though he wasn't even inside. The stench of alcohol filled his nostrils, and Ryou had an ominous feeling, but one reassuring smile from Bakura made him thing that everything, maybe, could be alright.

**BREAK****BREAK****BREAK****BREAK****BREAK****BREAK****BREAK****BREAK**

He was wrong. As soon as he had dragged himself through the door, a cheerleader had latched herself onto Bakura's arm and pulled him away, leaving Ryou all alone in the crowds. Pushing his way past strangers in order to find his way around, somehow in the mix of things he ended up stumbling into what seemed to be the kitchen. A crowd had gathered and were cheering on some guy in the year above who was desperately chugging down what seemed to be vodka in order to prove himself. By now, Ryou was panicking and wading through crowds in a desperate attempt to find a familiar face. All of a sudden, one found him.

"Ryou!" Marik slurred, elongating the vowels and distorting his name completely. "I thought that you were *hic* gonna chicken out or something but *hic* looks like I owe Mariku ten quid. Thanks, babe." Marik sneered the final words, but Ryou was too happy to realise that.

"Oh, Marik! I'm so glad to see you. Do you have any idea where Bakura is?" He knew he sounded pathetic, but he was too caught up to care now. Marik smiled, genuinely. It almost seemed condescending.

"No, Ryou." He shook his head violently like a child would, his words almost non-understandable. "Relax, babe. Have a drink." Marik handed him a glass bottle of beer. Ryou sniffed it nervously, before turning his gaze to his boyfriend. Why was he looking at him so expectantly? "_Bakura is gone with that cheerleader." _Ryou thought. "_I guess one sip couldn't hurt, could it?" _One sip turned to two, then a few, until the entire bottle was empty. Ryou felt sick, and rushed upstairs in the vain hope of finding an empty bathroom, with his boyfriend's manic laugh echoing behind him.

**BREAK****BREAK****BREAK****BREAK****BREAK****BREAK****BREAK****BREAK**

Ryou retched into the toilet bowl in front of him. The taste of bile filled his mouth and its acidity burnt the inside of his throat. His eyes were filled with tears with slowly dribbled down his face, internally cursing himself for drinking, and after he gained his composure he stumbled out the door to continue his vain search for his yami.

Ryou found him earlier than he expected.

The bathroom that Ryou was in happened to be the en suite to the master bedroom. Just as he was about to leave, Bakura crashed in with the head cheerleader firmly gripped onto his arms, her lips sealed against his. Bakura had lost his shirt before he entered the room, and the two of them crashed into Ryou during their attempt to reach the bed. Ryou's cry of pain snapped the former thief to attention.

"Ryou? What are you doing up here?" Before he could check to see if the boy he had unwittingly abandoned was alright, the girl interrupted.

"Yeah, you freak, what are you doing here?" She screeched. "I didn't even invite you, crasher! I bet you were trying to steal from me, weren't you! Bakura, baby, get rid of him!" She yelled, clinging onto the yami as if to stake her claim. Before she could say anymore, she was violently thrown off and out of the door, Bakura moving to stand protectively in front of his light.

"I'll have you know I invited him." He said calmly. His voice was so steady it seemed haunting. "And, for the record, I am _not _your baby. Come on, Ryou, we're leaving."

Ryou wasn't paying the slightest attention to what was going on in front of him, and had completely shut down when he saw the man he thought he loved snogging some girl. He only returned to the real world when Bakura picked him up bridal style and proceeded to carry him out the front door of the house, with the newly-rejected girl screaming after them how the party was better without them anyway. Ryou, although still depressed, suddenly realised something.

"Bakura?"

"Hmm?"

"How are we gonna get home? We drove, and we can't drive now."

Bakura's head snapped up. Ryou was right, he always was, and they were stuck. Bakura then remembered a conversation he had with the girl beforehand.

"_Don't worry, baby. If this party gets too big for us, there's a motel down the road."_

Bakura then took out her wallet from his pocket and checked it. "_Wow," he_ thought "_She has enough in here to last for weeks!" _He then caught the gaze of the curious boy in his arms and smirked. "Don't worry, Ryou, there's a motel down the road. Hopefully it isn't full." The rest of the walk was completed in silence, with Ryou too lost in his own thoughts to hold a conversation.

"_O.K., so he doesn't love me. That's alright, isn't it? I mean, I have a boyfriend, for God's sake! I know we're having a rough patch, but that doesn't give me the right to go thinking about other guys, does it? Ugh, I'm so confused" _Ryou frowned. How did they already reach the motel? Was he really that out of it?

Bakura talked to the man at the desk and got the cheapest room available. Poor Ryou looked like he was about to pass out at any minute, and Bakura had a sneaking suspicion that alcohol had caused it. He carried his light up to the rented room and set him down on the bed, before leaning against the wall and saying "So, what's the matter, then?"

Ryou's head snapped up."What?" Bakura repeated the question. "Nothing is wrong with me."

Bakura frowned. They may not have a mind link anymore, but he could still read Ryou like an open book. "Don't lie to me, Ryou. Something is bothering you."

Ryou then got angry. How dare Bakura expect him to be alright! He stumbled away from him as best he could, but the alcohol got to him first, and his knees buckled under him. Bakura caught him, but Ryou immediately started weakly beating his fists against his chest. "Let me go! Let go!"

Bakura picked him up with ease, before pinning him to the bed. He held down his hands on either side of his head, and used his weight to hold his still. Ryou, realising their position, stopped struggling. He looked around the room for a means to escape, but noticed that the shadows around the room were getting edgy, shifting every so often. Bakura was angry. "Look," he stated, obviously trying to stay in control, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Ryou pushed him away with all his might and turned around, screaming "_You're what's wrong! _I've had a crush on you for _ages,_ and then I see you snogging some... some whore! What do you expect me to do?" Suddenly, he stopped and realised what he said. Covering his mouth, he shifted his watery gaze to his yami's face, expecting to see disgust. He didn't manage to take his gaze off the floor before lips crashed onto his and he was forced into a desperate kiss. He felt dizzy, and he could taste the alcohol in Bakura's breath. He pulled away, and stuttered "But...what...I don't-"

Bakura chuckled, manoeuvring Ryou and pressing him down onto the bed. "I've liked you for ages, silly." He whispered. Pinning Ryou's arms to his sides, Bakura kissed him again without complaint. Sheets crinkled under their combined weight, and the sounds of moans and the squeaking of the broken mattress underneath them filled the room. Ryou was lost. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking, but he never wanted this to end. Only when he felt a hand under his shirt, did he change his mind. A voice entered his thoughts.

"_You know I love you, right, babe?"_

Marik's voice.

Oh, god, Marik! His boyfriend! He couldn't do this to him, even if he liked Bakura. Even if they were going through a rough patch, that was no excuse! No, he couldn't do that to him. No.

"No!"

Bakura pulled away "What?"

"I can't do this, Yami!" Ryou cried. "I won't!"

"Why not?"

"Because! I have a boyfriend!" Ryou was panicking now, verging on hyperventilating. "God, how could I do this to him? Marik will never forgive me!" Ryou was too lost in his ramblings to see the shadows swirling dangerously around them.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're rejecting me for Marik?" This upset Ryou greatly, who immediately went to his absent lover's defence. A shouting match ensued, with the shadows around them getting more and more restless. Eventually, Bakura exploded. "For RA's sake, Ryou, Marik's cheating on you!"

An awkward silence filled the air. Ryou looked horrified, but Bakura wasn't going to take it back. He had to know. Ryou then went into denial. "No, he isn't. He wouldn't."

All of the previous anger and tension came back at full force. "All the signs are there, Ryou! He's always angry, you never see him, and you argue constantly! What more evidence do you need?"

Ryou glared at his yami. He may not be strong, but Ryou was a loyal person. "Get out. Now."

"Ryou-"

"_Get out!" _He seethed, panting. Only when Bakura stormed out and slammed the door behind him did Ryou realise exactly what he'd done. The small motel room seemed twice as empty, with the shadows slowly settling back to normality. Ryou curled up on the old mattress, hugging his knees.

He could only hope that he wouldn't regret his decisions in the morning.

**So, this is where the plot kicks in. I had been previously setting the scene so I did not do this earlier, but here are he warnings: **

**I hate how Ryou is always portrayed as a doormat, so this story is about his character development. Everything will get worse before it gets any better, and he WILL hit rock bottom. Do not fear, however, because there is no canon character death, but I will kill off some OCs. Ryou will also start to get more OOC as the story goes on, but it will be character development. Please do not ask why he is so out of character, because it should make sense.**

** The pairings in this are Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, Puppyshipping and Tendershipping (eventually). If you don't like, don't read. Sorry. The story is more about Ryou's character development than shippings anyway.**

**There is no bashing except from Ryou's point of view, so don't worry about that.**

**Read and Review, please.**


	5. The abandonment

**Alright, here is the next chapter. It would have been earlier, but I was on holiday with no internet connection. Bad preperation on my part. Don't forget to review!**

**Also, while I have your attention, I go on a residential school trip tommorow (with no internet) and will not get back until the afternoon of the 24th April, which is the day I go back to school, so i will not be able to work on my fanfiction or update. My exams are in a few weeks also, so be prepared for a lack of updates until then. I apologise, and I am NOT taking a break from the story or anything, I'm still working on it, just do not hold your breath for updates as I will have to revise. My exams ****don't start until the end of may, and finish on 1st June, so the delay won't start for a while I hope. Again, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my O.C.s ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Nnggghhh..."<p>

Ryou felt like he had been hit by a truck. All four of his limbs had fallen limp at his sides, and he could have sworn they were made of lead. He tried to move his head, see where he was, but instantly a fireball of pain shot up his spine, making him writhe in agony. There was a distinct ringing in his ears and a pulsing in his head. _What had happened last night?_

Thump thump. Thump thump.

"Ugghh..."

He was hot, boiling, sweltering in his own skin. The room seemed to spin around him and Ryou was pretty sure if he moved a muscle he would puke within an inch of his life.

Thump thump. Thump thump.

What was that incessant thumping? It was regular, with a rhythm, and it couldn't be a person because surely they would have started to knock harder or yell. Wait, it was his heart beat, wasn't it? Yes, it must be. A sign he was still alive, if only just.

Questions flew through his mind. What happened? Why did he feel so sick? Why was his bed so hard all of a sudden?

Wait, this wasn't his bed...

"_Ahhhhhhh_!"

Ryou's eyes shot open, his torso snapping upright. Ignoring the pain, his eyes darted around the small, dank motel room, desperately searching for answers. Temporary amnesia had frightened the living daylights out of him, and he had only had bad experiences with previous memory blackouts...

_Don't think like that, Ryou. Just find answers. Keep searching._

Bones ground together as he shifted in the bed and Ryou found his joints aching so much that he ended up being in a state of virtual paralysis, so he settled for looking around the room before making any sort of movement. His eyes wandered upon something.

A black backpack. More specifically, Bakura's black backpack. How in the world did it get there?

Without warning, all of last night's memories came flooding back: Marik's cruel demeanour, Bakura kissing that girl, Bakura saying he liked him, before storming out...

Oh My God, Bakura liked him!

A grin spread on Ryou's face in a flash, and fell as quickly as it had appeared. How could he even _think_ that Marik would cheat on him! It was definitely untrue. Wasn't it? Ryou sighed. The seed of doubt had been planted and his curiosity would never be sated without a definitive answer. Pushing himself of the bed with a few clicks of his joints and a groan, he rifled through the bag until he heard a jingle of metal and pulled out a set of car keys_. Perfect. _Picking up his clothes from around the room and getting dressed, he dumped his room key at the front desk and set off to his car, eager to see if either Marik or Bakura were home.

Thump thump. Thump thump.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" The warm words of welcome echoed through the barren apartment ominously, sending shivers down his spine. He knocked on every door, searched every room, but the entire place was void of human life. Nothing had been touched since he felt for the party last night. <em>Where are they?<em> _Well, if they don't go to you, come to them._ Determination settled in Ryou's eyes before he walked out the door, determined to find his friends. The door slammed behind him and reverberated around the empty rooms. Though only half an hour later, the door reopened with the jingle of keys.

* * *

><p>The streets were deserted. It was almost off putting being so alone, since he usually had Bakura by his side nowadays, but Ryou tried not to let this get to him. After all, he had people to find. He travelled to the usual hang-outs of the gang, hoping any one of his friends would be there, but each place was more barren than the last and Ryou was starting to get a little panicked. Had he missed something?<p>

At last he arrived at his final destination- the arcade. Unlike his trip there, the place was buzzing with life, every game and machine emitting high cries and theme tunes in order to grab his attention. However, that was not what he was paying attention to. In the middle of the arcade was the entire gang- Joey and Seto, Duke, Tristan, Serenity, Téa, Yugi and Atem. Yugi and Atem were currently on the DDR Dance floor, the others cheering them on. Ryou ducked out of sight under an air hockey table, feeling his eyes water. _They've been here the entire time; without even inviting me._

Thump thump.

He shook his head. Now was not the time to be feeling left out. He was about to step out and greet the gang when he heard an uproar from Joey, signalling that Yugi had won, to nobody's surprise.

His exit from under the table was again delayed when he saw a tall man wearing a black trench coat enter and stand directly in front of him. _Bakura._ Yugi and his friends immediately came up to him, and a conversation started which began to bore Ryou rather quickly. That was until Bakura announced some shocking news.

"I'm leaving."

Thump thump. _What? Bakura, you can't leave!_

There was a collective gasp, followed by a pregnant pause, until someone spoke up. "What?" Yugi exclaimed, horrified, "You can't just leave! What about Bakura, your light?"

"He'll be fine." Was the dismissive reply, "He has _Marik_." Nobody missed the venom in his voice when he said Marik's name. Ryou looked around, and realised that, like him, Marik wasn't invited, or had not come. _Where could he be?_

"Why are you telling us?" Atem interrupted, adding "We're not your parents, Tomb Robber."

"_I know that_," he sneered, before turning away and waving his hand as if to wave away the subject, "I just thought you should know so you don't assume I'm going on a killing spree when I leave." The amusement in his voice was evident.

"Why do you need to go?" Atem questioned, getting a glare in response. Ryou immediately tensed. _Please say it wasn't my fault. Please say it wasn't my fault._

Bakura sighed. "I've discovered something. About why I still have shadow powers. And, no I won't tell you" he smirked as a disappointed look crossed Atem's features. Ryou let out a silent sigh of relief, but then Bakura turned away, adding "There are also some... personal things I need to take care of. Things you don't know about. Just, please Pharaoh, don't ask." Ryou's momentarily high spirits plummeted to the ground. "I'm leaving tonight. Just thought you should know." He repeated.

The former pharaoh frowned, yet said nothing. As Bakura was about to leave, he asked, "Have you told Bakura yet?"

"No!" He shouted, startling the two boys in front of him. He sighed, amending himself, "I don't plan on it, either. You can't tell him, not until I leave." There was a murmur of agreement from everyone, and immediately Ryou felt betrayal stab at his heart. _Why is it always me? I don't understand..._

Thump thump. Cr-Thump.

* * *

><p>After the gang left the arcade to go to the food court, at Joey's insistence of course, Ryou had decided to go home. After all, what else was he going to do? When he got to his front door, it was left slightly agar, as if someone had opened it in a hurry, and Ryou was immediately on alert. Opening the door silently, he snuck into the living room, but all was still. He shut the door quietly behind him, and was about the shout if anyone was home, before he heard noises coming from Marik's room. Noises he recognised. <em>Oh. God, no...Please let me be mistaken...<em>

The smell of sex and sweat was evident from down the corridor and it made Ryou wrinkle his nose in disgust. Clothes littered the front room, some on the floor and others on various pieces of furniture, like a sock on the T.V. The apartment was silent, and his heart was beating so loud he swore it echoed through the barren halls. He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk peaking into Marik's room, but in the end he decided to look through the keyhole, devastated at what he saw.

Mariku was cuddling his light as if he was some sort of teddy bear, with Marik's head buried into the crook of his yami's neck. Clothes were strewn all over the floor in this room too, and the duvet was cocooned around the pair's legs. Their torsos were bare, and Ryou guessed their bottom halves were, too. Both were exhausted and sleeping quite comfortably, Mariku's snores covering any sort of whimper Ryou involuntarily made, both unaware of the turmoil going on just outside the door.

Ryou turned around and leant against the door, putting his head in his hands. An audible sigh came from his lips, and his eyes watered dramatically, salty tears streaming down his pale cheeks. His eyes narrowed as he thought of what he could have had with Bakura if he had not thought of what he assumed to be his loving boyfriend. _I thought that the courtesy to be faithful would be reciprocated. I was wrong._ He was all the evidence he needed. Bakura was right, Marik was cheating on him.

_Oh God, Bakura!_

He was leaving, partly because of Ryou! Maybe if Ryou told him that he was right and that he shouldn't go, he would stay! He desperately ran out the apartment, making sure to shut the door quietly as to not disturb the others in the apartment. The only person who Bakura would tell his whereabouts to was Atem, he was sure. Therefore, his first destination was the Game Shop.

If only he had heard the conversation minutes before...

* * *

><p>The sun had set, and stars twinkled in the night sky like smiling faces, comforting Ryou as he ran towards the residence of his tricoloured haired friends, his heart almost leaping out of his chest. His eyes were still red and puffy, with tear stains streaked down his face, but he didn't care. He didn't know when Bakura was leaving, if he had already left, and there was no time to waste. At last his destination was in sight. But yet again, his heart was crushed.<p>

He stood at the door; panting, poised to knock when he heard raised voices coming from inside the shop. Sneaking round to the window, he sat in a bush and listened in to an argument between the two teenage residents, but soon regretted it.

"What do you mean, stop hanging out with him! He's my friend, Yami!"

"I don't mean abandon him, Aibou!"

"Well it sounded like it!"

"Please, Aibou, listen to me!"

"He's my friend, Yami"

A sigh, "I know that, Yugi. Believe me, I do. It's just that he was controlled by Zorc." _That doesn't make me bad! Yugi, defend me!"_

"So what, Yami?" _Yes! Thank God!_

"All I'm saying is that I want to make sure that Zorc hasn't had any lasting effect. We can't know how much Bakura supported him. Zorc was a manipulator, Yugi, you know that."

"But...I guess..." _No, please Yugi, don't abandon me! Not you too!_

"Do you understand, Aibou?"

"I guess..." The taller drew his light into a warm embrace and a chaste kiss.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Yugi."

"I know, Yami, I know."

Thump thump. Cra-crack.

* * *

><p><em>Abandoned. So alone...<em>

Ryou had decided it was safer not to return to his- no Marik's- apartment and settled for walking around Domino. He subconsciously found himself wandering into Domino Park, to his favourite tree. The gang would sit under the tree during the summer, and he had had many good times with the gang in this spot. It seemed ironic this was where he would lead himself when he was alone.

Sitting at the base of the tree, he closed his eyes, trying to imagine he had not been abandoned by almost all he held dear, but it failed. Every attempt to picture his Dad's face led to thoughts of how they had not met face to face for years. Every thought about Yugi and the gang led to thoughts of how they never truly trusted him, and it was too painful to think about Marik or Bakura. Lost in his own world, he did not hear the sounds of footsteps approaching him.

"Are you alright?" Startled, Ryou jumped about five foot in the air, arms flailing at his sides. The stranger immediately added, "Sorry there didn't mean to startle you."

The man, he now realised, was around his age, if not a little older. Dirty blond hair was accentuated by ice cold, piercing blue eyes. He had a strong build, and his clothes were a bit behind on the times, but overall he would have been incredibly intimidating if not for the Cheshire-like grin stretched across his face. His English accent was soothing, reminding him of home, and Ryou suddenly found himself relaxing at the man's presence. "It's alright, I startle easily. Mind telling me your name?"

"Name? Oh, yeah, right. The name's Josh. I'm a transfer student, from London, at Domino High. Say, do you go there too, 'cos I think I've seen you around. You're Ryou, right?" Ryou found himself nodding emphatically. _When was the last time someone called me Ryou? The gang don't, and Marik always called me some nickname. Not even my Dad used to. It feels different, good different._The two stayed at the park and found out a lot about each other. Ryou found himself forgetting everything bad that had just happened at Josh's jokes, smiling and laughing into the night air. They exchanged numbers, and trivial personal information until Ryou found himself knowing more about a man he had met less than a night ago than he did about anyone else. Time flew by, and soon it was time for the two to part, until Ryou realised that he couldn't go back to the Ishtar apartment, not now

."Say, Josh, did you come here by car?"

"Yeah, do you need a ride?"

"Can you do me a favour and give me a lift?"

"Sure, I guess, but why?"

"Well, I moved in with..." _Quick, think of something! _"A...umm... a friend of mine recently but he's got a boyfriend now and I don't want to... intrude. I wanna see if my old apartment is still available."

"Sure, mate, anything for a pal. If you ever need me, just call and ask."

Maybe things will be alright after all.

Thump thump.

* * *

><p>Mrs Akiko Suzuki liked to consider herself an intelligent woman, if not very well educated. When she had first met Ryou as a young boy, she was startled, to say the least. He was barely in his teens, couldn't be older than fourteen, and yet had the maturity of a grown man. He cooked and cleaned, and was so polite it seemed almost unnatural, shocking. Only after a few weeks as his landlord did she realise that his father, whose name was on the rental form, did not actually live in the apartment but rented it for his son while he worked abroad without so much as a phone call. The boy was alone, but had never once complained.<p>

After that, she had practically raised his into the young man he now was. They were close, very much so, and she thought of him as the son she never had. He had no mother, she never asked about it, and it just seemed a mutual silent agreement that she as his new foster parent, even though it was nowhere near official.

When he told her he was moving out, the dreamy look in his eyes told her he had found love, and she was glad. When he turned up at his doorstep at midnight, his eyes rimmed red and filled with tears, she did nothing but bring his into her arms and allow him to cry on her shoulder. The apartment he used to rent was still empty, as his father had rented it up till the New Year which was still a few months away, and since Ryou had told her that if he no longer needed it after that he would ring his father and explain she had never thought as advertising it as available. A good thing too. He probably still needed it as well as her.

"I-I-I'm sor-"

"Shhh. Hush my dear. It is alright."

"I-I don't want to be al-lone. Not again."

"Don't worry, I'm here."

Oh well. Sleep was unnecessary anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes before Ryou arrived home the second time...<em>"Mariku, you are a god." The tanned pair in the room were covered in sweat, but neither cared. Panting and tired, Marik snuggled into his lover, welcoming any sort of contact. His heart lurched when he thought of what they had just done, and what affect it could have if his boyfriend ever found out. It would crush him. He pushed said thoughts aside. No matter how hard he tried, Ryou's face kept making its way to the forefront of his thoughts, and he sighed, getting out of the bed and looking out the window.

"Are you alright, love?" The deep voice from behind him put his mind at ease, if only for a moment.

He sighed. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Ryou again? Come on, babe, you gotta make up your mind. You can't dance between us forever."

"I know, I know. I don't want to hurt him, but I love you now, more than I ever thought... It's just-"

"You don't know what to do?"

"Exactly." Silence once again reigned over the room, until it was broken, this time by Mariku.

"Do you love him?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ryou. Do you love him?" Marik's gaze turned back out the window, his thoughts tracing back to before the Yami's arrival. All the smiles the pair had shared, the kisses... Was that all fake? Pretend? Marik felt guilty tears roll down his cheeks and drip slowly onto the carpet below. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a loving embrace. Marik buried his head into the crook of Mariku's neck. Only his broken whispers filled the void of the apartment.

"I don't know, Mariku. I just don't know."


	6. The Revelation

**I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I know this chapter is unworthy and way to short, but you will get compensation next chapter! Promise! However, my exams are now DONE so I should be able to write more! Message me if ****you find any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs**

* * *

><p>It had been a long weekend for the gang. The party on Friday had mixed results, with several of the group following the direction of others, and getting completely wasted. Atem had been extremely protective of Yugi, since the pair had recently admitted their feelings and Atem had no experience of modern day parties and alcohol. Joey had been whisked away by the crowds at some point, and had disappeared for almost a full hour. When he returned, however, he was missing his shirt and looked slightly worse for wear, yet refused to say anything about it. People quickly got the hint. Tristan and Duke had been caught making out on a sofa half way into the festivities, but that was quickly dropped as well. Téa had refused to come, calling the whole affair "foolishness".<p>

Overall, it was an interesting night for all.

The only person who was particularly worried about what had happened was Marik. His memory quickly became fuzzy every time he thought about the party, and he had absolutely no recollection about how exactly he got home. The reason he was worried the most was because he had a nasty tendency to snap at people when drunk, and he had an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had said something to someone at the party he would seriously regret. Not only that, but he had a secret; a terrible secret.

He was a cheater.

It was true. He had been sleeping with his Yami for almost a week, and he felt awful. Not that he had any right to complain; after all it would hurt Ryou the most. But there was something about Mariku, something so sinful, that he just couldn't stop himself. As soon as he woke up on the Saturday, in his bed with a snoring Egyptian by his side, his immediate thought was if Mariku was alright. His second thought was where Ryou was, and the third if his secret was safe.

It shouldn't be that way. Ryou was his boyfriend, and should be at the top of his priorities! What was wrong with him? Instantly, he shoved his lover off the bed with a loud thump and a yell, before scouring the apartment for any signs of the albino.

Nothing.

He called Yugi to see if he had any ideas, but there was no help from that end either. They agreed to meet up, at the arcade, to form a search party. Everyone turned up, except for Bakura, which immediately grabbed the tanned teen's attention. _Wasn't this his light they were looking for? Where was he?_

None of them had any luck. Ryou was nowhere to be found. Dejected and demoralised, Marik had began to walk home, when Yugi made an offer to come to the arcade with them; an offer which he rejected.

And on the walk home, when he felt those familiar, _sinful _lips on his neck, he just couldn't resist. And he ended up back in the circle of endless lust, just where he started.

Ryou hadn't come back to the apartment on Sunday either, and it took all of Mariku's coercive skills to prevent his light from worrying himself into insanity. To both the Egyptians horror, at noon several men with a van came and introduced themselves as movers. They had been told to take all of Ryou's belongings to his old apartment, and barged into the Ishtar apartment and catalogued his things. Having no legal grounds to stop them, the pair had to watch as all Ryou had was taken away. They didn't hear from the movers again.

Lest to say, it was a great shock when they saw Ryou walk to school on Monday like he used too, as if nothing had happened, and an even greater shock when they saw him bypass them as if they didn't exist and greet some random boy in the year above. The bell for the start of the first lesson had rung before any of the gang could confront Ryou, and none of them shared any classes with him except Marik, who only shared first period. When he tried to talk to his boyfriend, the teacher gave him a severe tongue-lashing and made him promise not to bother her best student again, but Marik swore he would do it at lunch.

This was easier said than done, because Ryou had a habit of disappearing into thin air when you needed him. When Marik finally found him, he was still with that boy from earlier. As soon as he arrived, icy blue eyes narrowed in his direction and Marik almost felt a bit threatened by the stranger's presence until Ryou spoke up. "Is there something I can help you with, Marik?"

As if he had said the magic word, the blond teenager in front of Marik turned his gaze elsewhere and Marik internally sighed in relief. "Can I talk to you? Like, as in, alone?"

Ryou seemed calm, yet it was almost threatening in itself, as if it was just before a storm. "Anything you want to say to me can be said in front of Josh."Ryou's new friend, now dubbed Josh, nodded in agreement.

Marik could clearly see this was not going his way, and tried a different tactic. "Well, I was just wondering if you would like to come to the arcade with Yugi and I, plus everyone else. Josh can come too, if he wants." _Please don't want to, please don't want to..._

Josh shifted. "Unfortunately, I can't." _Yes! _"But if you want, Ryou, you can go."

Ryou shifted awkwardly. "I don't know..."

"Please?"

"I suppose I could, just this once."

Marik wanted to jump for joy. "See you there then, eh?"

* * *

><p>Waiting outside the school gates for a friend that was obviously angry at them , for which they had no idea why, was awkward in itself. Adding in the fact that they had no idea whether he would actually show up just made the wait all the worse. However, when he did, al the tension that had been hanging in the air disappeared. It took some time to convince the entire gang this was the best way to talk to Ryou, more so for some members than others, but after the wait the entire group finally arrived outside the arcade doors. It was emptier that usual, being a Monday afternoon, but the gang took no notice of this as they sat themselves down at a table and placed their school bags down on their respective chairs. Choosing which games they wished to play, the gang immediately dispersed to various corners of the room and began to play, but after a while realised that Ryou was there but only watching. Marik decided it was time to take action.<p>

Calling his name, he led his boyfriend outside and into the main hall of the shopping centre, which was particularly barren of eavesdroppers. He probed, "Ryou? What's the matter, babe?"

"Nothing." Was the immediate, calm reply.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me."

"..."

"I mean, you've been acting weird all day."

"..."

"What's bothering you? What's the problem?"

"_You're the problem!"_ He yelled. Silence followed and Marik's shocked gaze refused to leave Ryou's face, making him look around uncomfortably until Marik spoke up.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything-"

Ryou instantaneously blew up. "Haven't done anything? _Haven't done anything! _I bloody disagree! We must have very different opinions on _anything!" _Marik was too shocked to reply, so Ryou continued. "You think I don't know? It's _our house_, Marik, it was supposed to belong to _us, _as a _couple! _And, you know what, I thought the whole point of being a couple was you didn't _shag other men on the side!" _Marik gasped in horror, realisation flooding his face, but was interrupted before he could defend himself. "You know what, I don't even care anymore! I've already moved out, in case you weren't aware, and I am quite happy."

Tears welled up in Marik's eyes, realising just what had happened, and he desperately attempted to salvage what was left of what they had. "Ryou-"

"You know what happened after that party. I almost cheated with my yami too. _Almost!_ But I rejected him, for _you! _I didn't want to hurt you because I thought you deserved better than that! Turns out, _I_ deserved better than that." The pale boy's voice broke, and a sob crawled its way up his throat. "And now he's gone. I might never see him again..." He trailed off.

Marik reached out to give him comfort, like before, but Ryou snatched himself away at the last moment. Marik felt the tears finally give way and trickle down his cheek. "Ryou, please-"

"_No! Don't 'please' me!"_ He screeched, nerves obviously frayed beyond repair. "I can't believe I ever trusted you!" Marik sobbed fruitlessly, but it went ignored, "For the record, I feel sorry for you," Ryou started, causing Marik to look up with a questioning glance, "Because you have to live with yourself."

The gang, having realised the pair were missing, burst through the arcade door, spilling into the empty hall. Realising the situation he was in, he whispered goodbyes to the gang before dashing away like a rabbit from a fox, Yugi's desperate calls echoing behind him. Marik ran into his Yami's open arms, sobbing into his chest.

He had failed.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you'll be alright, Ryou? You look kinda upset."<p>

"I'll be fine, Josh."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." A hesitation in the conversation gave way to a comfortable silence, which ended when Josh spoke.

"You'll call me again if you need anything, y'hear?"

"Yes, _mum." _Both people in the car laughed. When they arrived at Ryou's new (or old) apartment, Ryou got out the car and waved goodbye as Josh sped off down the road. He entered his apartment, saying hello to Mrs Suzuki as he passed, like always, before opening the door to familiarity and walking in. He sighed and looked around his old abode. Maybe things could settle down now that his situation with Marik had calmed down slightly.

_"Hello, this is the Bakura residence. I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you." BEEP_

"Hello son, where are you today? Just calling to let you know that I will be arriving home in a few days time. I did tell you before, didn't I? Well, you know now. Bye!"

Maybe not.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please!<p> 


	7. The Family Crisis

**Happy Birthday to me! Today being the 16th June here in Brittania, and I am now officially 1 year older! This chapter isn't as long as I would have liked, but oh well. Beggars can't be choosers. Review for my birthday! ;)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot

* * *

><p>It had been three days.<p>

Three days since everything had changed. Ryou found himself thanking whatever God existed for the fact he shared no classes with any of the gang except for one lesson with Marik, and he found that Marik and the rest of the gang were avoiding him and Josh entirely.

No complaints there.

Unfortunately, it was three days since his father had left a message to say he was coming home in three days time. Which meant, that today was the day that Ryou had to pick up his father from the airport.

It wasn't like Ryou _disliked_ his dad, he loved him. It was just that they had not seen each other for years; since the accident that took his mother and sister away, in fact. Every year, his father had promised to visit him- for his birthday, Christmas- and yet he would always call to cancel the day before he was due to arrive. The fact that he was apparently still coming to visit was a shock, and made Ryou slightly suspicious of his father's motives.

Standing in the lobby of Domino airport, he waited for the call to say that there had been some last minute delay, and the trip had been a waste of time. Waiting to hear his father's voice...

"Hello son!" Not what he had been expecting.

Ryou span around and was greeted by the sight of his dad's smiling face. "_Dad?"_

The grin only seemed to get larger. "Hello Ryou. How have you been?" When Ryou didn't pick his jaw up from off the floor, James Bakura sighed. "Look, I know I'm not here often, but I promise I-"

James was cut off by his son crushing him into a hug and immediately starting to talk, "Oh Dad! I can't believe you're really here! Oh wow, this is going to be great!" James chuckled, before peeling his son off of him and picking up his bags. It was good to be home.

* * *

><p>When Ryou arrived home with his father, he was greeted by Akiko as he usually was, and she instantly noted the spring in his step. Chuckling she said, "Hello, dear. Why so happy?"<p>

He replied, beaming, "Hello Mrs. Suzuki! My father has returned home! Isn't it wonderful?"

Akiko looked behind the boy to find that yes; an older-looking version of Ryou was standing in the doorway of his apartment, looking around as if he had never been there before. It took a while for her to realise he hadn't been home before, and she couldn't help but let her motherly nature take over. If, in all the years this boy had been living here, she had not met or seen this man once, he could only be bad news. Putting on a strained smile, she said "Well, this is good news! Congratulations, dear." If Ryou noticed the anxiety in her voice, he didn't let on.

James, seeing his son had not followed him into his abode, walked over to Akiko and raised an eyebrow at his son. He immediately got flustered. "Oh, yes, this is my father! Father, this is Mrs. Suzuki, my landlady."

"A pleasure." he replied, his uncomfortable stance and formality making him stick out like a sore thumb. He did not want to be here, that much was obvious. Akiko internally sighed and said goodbye to the two white-haired men, before walking into her apartment and shutting the door. Breathing out a sigh, she could only imagine the consequences of this visit.

This could only end badly for Ryou.

* * *

><p>Ryou smiled on his way home from school. It was a Friday, so he had the whole weekend to spend with his father. And, his father was planning to stay for a week, <em>a whole week!<em> The only problem was he had no idea to how his father would react about him being gay. That could ruin everything! Maybe he should drop hints and help him figure it out on his own? Or should he be upfront?

He entered his apartment, but it was ominously empty, and quiet. Uncomfortably so. It reminded him of when he found out about Marik's affair, but he quickly pushed said thoughts to the back of his mind.

That was the last thing he needed to think about.

Eventually, he found his father sitting on a sofa in the living room, his facial features twisted into a scowl. James glared at his son, and the room temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. He growled out, "What is the meaning of this?" and before Ryou could respond, he pressed the play button on the answering machine and Ryou blanched in horror at who's voice he heard.

"_Ryou...a-are you there?" _It was Marik. His voice was slurred and thick with tears, and every so often there would be a sniff inbetween words, or a gasp for air. _"I can understand if you're ignoring me, or if you delete this. I-I get it. But, please, don't get rid of me completely. I messed up. Big. But I n-need you, if not as a lover then as a friend. I know I cheated, but please, c-come home." _Another sniff, and a pause. Suddenly, there was a shift of the phone and a deeper version of the first voice was heard. Ryou waited in silence as the rest of the message played.

"_Ryou, please, I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but you gotta come home. In case you didn't pick it up, Marik got drunk. He blames himself, which he shouldn't. We hurt you, and I know I shouldn't be saying this, because all you did was welcome me into your life when I had nothing, and I repaid you by betraying your trust, but Marik needs you. He needs your forgiveness. Please, Ryou, come home." BEEP_

Ryou returned his gaze to his father, who looked livid. "I-I-I can explain-"

"_Explain!" _ He roared, standing up and backing his son into a corner. "What, exactly, can you _explain?"_

"It's just..."

James looked his son dead in the eye and said "Are you gay?"

"What?"

Grabbing Ryou by the shirt, he yelled "_Are you gay?"_

"Yes!" Ryou cried. Instantly, he was dropped to the ground and his father started to pace around the living room. Ryou's eyes watered as he whispered, "Dad?"

James' head snapped towards him. "_Don't call me that." _Tears started to run down the boy's cheeks, but James didn't notice. He was too busy muttering. "Of course you're gay. I should have known. Ugh, what will my co-workers think if this gets out? I should have been here; I could have stopped it-"

"_What?" _Ryou's head snapped up and immediately stood on guard. "Dad, you can't just _stop_ being gay! This is who I am!"

"Oh please!" James sneered, "You're only gay because of the fags you hang out with."

"_How dare you! _I'll have you know that they are very nice people, and they had no effect on my orientation in any way! Don't you _dare _call them _fags!"_

James glared harshly and took a step forwards while raising his hand as if to slap his son, but Ryou stepped out the way and glared defiantly back at him. James' eyes narrowed further as he snarled superciliously, "Your no son of mine. Good luck finding your own god damn apartment." He stomped out the room and stormed out the front door, slamming it behind him. Ryou then realised the implications of his words.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, this is Josh, what do ya need?"<em>

"Hi, Josh. Listen, could you meet me at the mall, by the food court? I need to talk to someone. Please. It's urgent."

"_Sure, Ryou, you heading there now?"_

"Yeah, meet you there in half an hour?"

"_Course. See you there."_

* * *

><p>The mall was always packed on a Friday, so when Ryou arrived only to have to push his way through several crowds in order to make it to the food court he was not surprised. He found himself wondering if he could ever be surprised anymore. His father, who he was so convinced would always love him, was a homophobe. His loving boyfriend, who promised to stay with him forever, was a cheater. His yami, his supposed lifelong companion, had abandoned him. What else could go wrong?<p>

Ryou was so lost in his own thoughts, that he completely missed Josh coming up to him and tapping him on the shoulder. Spinning around, the younger boy prepared to smack the person who touched him, but was surprised when Josh caught his flying hand with a steel grip. "Yo, Ryou, you alright?" Ryou, instantly realising his mistake, started to apologise but was cut off by Josh laughing and calming him down. "It happens a lot, Ryou, no worries. Seriously, though, why are you so jumpy?"

Ryou flushed and stared at the ground. What if, when Josh found out, he left to? He didn't want to be alone! Eyes watering at the possibility, Ryou whispered "Josh, what do you think of gays?"

Josh looked at the ceiling, contemplating, before smiling and saying, "Well, it would be a bit hypocritical to hate them, seeing as I am one." Ryou's head snapped up in shock, causing Josh to laugh again; a loud harsh sound that seemed to pierce the din around them. "Why, is that what got you all riled?"

"Not exactly..."

"Hmmm?"

"I told my parents." At those four words, Josh understood the whole situation. He tilted the pale boy's head so that he looked into his eyes, and Ryou instantaneously calmed down.

"I've been there." He stated calmly. "When I told my old man, he freaked out and started to scream how he should have beaten it out of me long ago. That I was a freak, and would burn in hell. It ain't true, Ryou, don't believe a word any of 'em say." Ryou felt touched by the sentiment that he wasn't alone, and held his friend close. His eyes watered again, for different reasons, and Josh took it upon himself to cheer up the smaller boy. "Come on, lad, let's get ice cream. After all, we are in the food court!"

Ryou giggled, pushing the doors wide and walking in with a smile. "Well, it's not as if we sh..." He trailed off as he froze, gaze fixed straight ahead.

A blonde woman was standing sitting at a table in the middle of the food court. She was pregnant, at least by a few months from the way she was showing, and wearing a necklace. Specifically, his mother's necklace. His mother's necklace that she had given to him, but his dad had taken and claimed to have lost. The last thing of hers he had, and it was around some _stranger's_ neck. His eyes widened as he flicked through all the possibilities of how it got there. _The manufacturer would have made more than one. It must be a coincidence._ He was wrong. As Ryou continued to watch, he saw his father walk up to the blonde.

_He put his hand on the woman's bloated stomach._

_The leaned towards each other and kissed._

Ryou's father turned and saw him, watching them.

As soon as his father's gaze landed on him, Ryou dashed passed and ran onto the empty balcony of the food court, the older Bakura close on his tail. "Ryou, wait! I-I can explain!"

Ryou whipped around. The woman in question had followed the two men, eager to see what had got her love so riled. Ryou yelled, "_Explain!_ What, exactly, can you _explain?" _The déjà vu made the older man cringe, so Ryou continued. "That you've got a new girlfriend? That I'm going to have a new sibling, and you were never going to tell me? Can you _explain that?" _The blonde stared questioningly at her love, but Ryou was on a role, no longer paying attention. Everything seemed to make sense- why he never came for Christmas, or Easter, and why he was always so busy or 'at work'. He wasn't too busy, just too busy for Ryou.

"How about the locket around her neck?" The woman clenched her fist around it protectively, and James winced at what was coming. Ryou directed his attention to the woman and glared, snarling, "Did he tell you that it used to belong to my mother? My _dead _mother? And that he stole it from _me, _whom she left it to in her will, and told me he lost it?" The woman gasped, appalled, but he continued, sneering "If your child is gay, better watch out, or it'll find itself homeless like me. He doesn't like gays, you see. Just you wai-"

"_That's enough!" _James yelled, before turning to his girlfriend. "Jenny, I-"

"Save it!" Jenny snapped, turning her gaze to the crying boy in front of her. Undoing the chain around her neck, she dove into her pockets and took out a picture, the exact measurements of the locket. She sighed, and said, "I knew you had children, because you left their picture in the locket. I thought they had all passed away. But I never..." She trailed off, looking at the ground and refusing to meet James' eye, before handing the locket and picture to Ryou.

Ryou stared at the photograph. It was of him and Amane, before the accident which took the lives of both her and his mother. They were clinging to each other, smiling and laughing. He remembered the photo being taken, on his birthday many years ago, and thought it had been lost forever. "Thank you, ma'am." He whispered.

"There is no need, child." Snapping her head back to the oldest of the trio, she snarled "We _will _talk about this at home!" before strutting off.

James turned his gaze to his son. "Ryou-"

"Is that why you got rid of me?" When he received a confused look in return, he clarified "To be with her. Is that why you got rid of me." There was no verbal response, but the guilt in his eyes said it all. Ryou stomped away, furious, leaving James standing on the balcony, alone.

When Ryou re-entered the food court, the number of people was slowly diminishing. Josh was sitting at the table his father had occupied, and when he spotted the younger boy instantly bounded towards him. "Ryou! Are you alright? Hurt?"

Ryou reflected on the past few minutes, and pondered. Was he fine? Thinking about it now, he actually felt quite relieved, as if a whole world had been lifted of his shoulders. "Yeah, Josh, I'm gonna be just fine."

If only that were true.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for my birthday!<strong>


	8. The Relationship

**I apologise again, for two things this time. Firstly, for my updating time. I did try, but my school have been running me ragid and I leave for my exchange tommorow to Germany for a week, and I doubt I will have internet, so I have to update now if I want to get a new chapter out. Seconly, I apologise for the shortness of this chapter. My story has sections in which certain plot-developing events occur, some of which are longer than others. This is short, because my next major event is really long and I cannot write both events in one chapter. Please bear with me. Please message me if you spot any mistakes.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

><p>The school was in chaos. Something amazing had happened.<p>

Seto Kaiba was throwing a party.

Nobody was sure what was more shocking: the fact that it was Seto Kaiba, the modern day scrooge, throwing the party or the fact that it was his arch nemesis, Joey Wheeler, that managed to convince him to do it. Of course, by convincing, what people really meant was antagonising until the CEO couldn't take it anymore.

The party was actually for his younger brother, Mokuba. It was Mokuba's birthday on the Saturday, and so not only had his brother set up a party, but it was happening in a holiday home on the other side of the country, and he had paid everyone's journey there. He had also paid off all the teachers, so that the students going could stay for an entire week. Invitations were handed out to every student.

Well, almost every student.

Ryou seemed to have missed the memo, which he discovered when he came into school on the Monday with nobody there to greet him but the janitor, saying "You best go home, kiddo, there ain't nothing to see here."

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, this is Marik leave a message and I'll get back to you."<em>

_ "Hello, this is the Motou residence, and nobody is here at the moment. Please leave a message and we'll get back as soon as we can."_

_"Hey, Joey here. I'm not there right now; can you call back later or leave a message? Thanks."_

Sigh.

* * *

><p><em>They all knew. Every single one of them knew and none of them told me.<em>

Ryou was starting to get antsy. Without his father's financial support, he was running out of rent, and fast. Not a single person he knew was here, as they had practically abandoned him, and although Mrs Suzuki was a nice person, she had to make her fair share of money too. It wasn't fair of his for his to try and cheat her out of rent.

_What am I going to do?_

He had three days. Three days until he was kicked out. Mrs Suzuki had offered to let him stay with her until he was completely on his feet and stable, but he couldn't just _impose_ on her like that. Walking to the park to think in the quiet woodlands, Ryou became lost in his own thoughts.

_Oh god, I'm gonna be homeless, what about school? Oh no what abo-_

_"_Ring ring! Ring ring!"

_Who's that?_

Ryou picked up the phone, only to see Josh on the caller I.D. that was flashing on the screen. _Why is he calling? Isn't he with the rest of the school?_ "Hello? Josh?"

"Hey there!" Josh's slight English accent drifted out the speakers. "You at the party at Kaiba's?"

Ryou's eyes misted up and he swallowed the lump in his throat before replying. "No, why?"

Josh laughed heartily. "Me neither! I never got the invite."

"Me neither!" Ryou started to giggle as well, until the twosome were both in complete hysterics. Ryou calmed himself and swallowed again, before remembering why he was in the park in the first place. "Hey, can you come to Domino Park?"

"Sure, I'm near there now and'll be there in a jiffy. See you there?"

"Yeah... see you there."

* * *

><p>Stars twinkled overhead as Ryou sat on a grassy bank and waited for his newest friend to arrive and greet him. They all looked so close together, when in reality they were thousands of light years apart. <em>Just like Yugi and I...<em>

"Hey there, stranger, you alright?"

Josh's distinctive drawl instantly caught Ryou's attention. He had been standing in front of the younger boy for a while, blonde hair framing his face and piercing blue eyes shining in the darkness, but he had gone unnoticed and so decided to make his presence more obvious. He sat next to the albino boy placed his hands under his chin, tilting his head so they looked into each other's eyes. Ryou instantly flushed and tore his gaze away, his lips parting to voice his curiosity on a certain matter. "Josh, what happened between you and your old man?"

"Hmmmm?" Josh's head perked up and his gaze lazily drifted to Ryou, but seemed more confused than angry. "Why do you want to know?"

"Please, tell me."

"It's not an interesting story." Josh replied, turning his head to watch the stars. "When I told his royal asshole, he kicked me out and told me not to look back. So, I didn't, and got my own place and a job an-"

"You live by yourself?" Ryou interuted.

"Yeah, is that important?" Ryou turned his head to stare at the ground and didn't answer. After a few minutes, Josh got impatient and put his hand onto the smaller boys, lifting it to his own face and pressing the pale palm against his cheek. "Ryou, if you need something you gotta tell me."

Ryou looked up with bleary eyes. "I need a place to stay."

Josh smiled sadly. "Well, you don't need to look any farther."

* * *

><p>"It's not much here, but it's home to me." Josh stated as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Ryou thought that was an understatement.<p>

Almost every floorboard creaked when weight was put on it, as if it would collapse into the apartment below, making it impossible to walk silently. The walls and floors were meant to be white, but instead were a sickly shade of grey, often stained with something that Ryou probably did not want ask about. There were only four rooms in total: a small bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink (and no hot water), a kitchen with only a microwave, sink and small fridge, a living room containing only one sofa with a spring coming out of the left back cushion and a bedroom with a double bed in that had a mattress that looked like it had never been cleaned before. The entire place smelt like stale urine and vomit, probably from previous tenants, and there was a dangerous green substance on one wall that looked suspiciously like a fungus of some sort, but overall it was better than nothing. It was better than being homeless.

Ryou looked around, afraid to touch anything in case it broke. It was... different to his old place. He sighed. "Um..."

Josh immediately got the wrong impression and started to ramble. "I know it's not the best and I get it could be better and I understand if you want to go somewhere else and I-"

"Josh!" Ryou exclaimed, interrupting him, before giving his a beaming smile. "I love it."

Josh beamed at the younger boy, causing a dark blush to break out on his cheeks. Josh shifted on his feet before whispering, "Hey, Ryou, I got a question."

Ryou giggled and whispered his reply. "Yes? What is it?"

Josh's face suddenly turned serious and he stopped whispering. "Will you go out with me?"

Ryou head snapped up and blinked once. Then twice. "Huh?"

Josh strode across the room to Ryou and wrapped his arms around the petite boy's waist, tilting his head so they were looking directly at each other. "I asked if you would date me."

Ryou flushed and looked at the ground shyly. He mumbled something incoherently, and after a prompting from Josh repeated his answer. "Yes." A gigantic smile spread across both boys' faces and they shared their first kiss, sweet and innocent, with the door to the hall slamming behind them.


	9. The Reality

**I am sorry. Truely. Immediatetly after I returned from my German exchange, I had four weddings which I had to attend, two of which I played a part in (I was a bridesmaid in one, and played the piano in the other) and I have been run ragged. I have had no time to update or write, and I apologise.**

**I am also sorry for giving** **you this****. I hate it, but there is no other way to get the plot moving, and so I must give you a filler chapter. In case you have not noticed, my story runs on plot points (main events), by which I write my chapters, and I cannot start the next point until this happens. The quality is also shoddy, and I may rewrite it later. I am sorry.**

**I will try to get another update soon, to make up for this. I am sooooooo sorry for this.**

**Please review, I need the confidence boost to know someone is actually reading this.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rays of sunshine peaked through tears in Ryou's curtains, shining directly onto his face and thrusting him into awareness. The stench of stale blood and bile filled his nostrils, but this was nothing new- this was what he woke up to daily. His vision was greeted by dirty grey walls and stained ceilings, and his heavy breathing was the only sound- no birds, no people outside, just loneliness...<p>

Everything ached. His ribs wailed at him with every breath, his eyes almost swollen shut. Every step was a marathon, with his mind telling him to keep going but his body begging him to stop as Ryou limped pathetically to the sofa in the next room, his breathing hitching with each and every movement. Collapsing into its warm embrace, salty tears started to trickle down his cheeks onto the soft fabric below. Silently, he wept in confusion and horror.

_How did it come to this?_

How naive he used to be, how innocent, to think that things would be alright. That everything would be fine. He had found a home and a loving boyfriend. Wasn't that all he wanted?

All he needed?

It seemed too good to be true, and it was. How blind he must have been, how foolish. How quickly things started to go downhill...

_**Flashback:**_

_**Ryou's hand trembled as he fingered the calendar. Seto's party was finishing that day, which meant everyone would be at school the next day. Marik would be at school. Yugi would be at school, as would the entire gang. How could he face them? Did they know he wasn't at the party? Was it deliberate? Why did they not invite him? **_

_**The door creaked open and Josh stepped into the room, his eyes burning into the back of Ryou's head. Silently, he stalked over to the shivering body and pressed himself against the smaller teen's back, resting his chin on his snow- white locks. "Ryou," he murmured, "don't go."**_

_**Ryou tried to turn his head to meet his lover's sharp blue eyes, but was unable to move his head due to Josh's weight on it. "But I have to..."**_

_**Josh could feel his anger rise (**__How dare he be questioned?**)**__** but let it go. "Ryou, you're not ready. Just wait a bit. Relax."**_

_**Ryou shifted anxiously. What would people think? "But my Father sai-"**_

"**But nothing**_**!" Josh snapped, his temper flaring after Ryou's reluctance to obey, his hands gripping hard at the smaller boy's hips and leaving bruises in their wake. However, after seeing Ryou's pained expression, he quickly made his voice smooth and calm, almost dreamy. "You don't want to go, babe, so don't. I'm looking out for you, remember? I'm the only one looking after you, yeah? I stayed for you. **__**I just want you happy.**__**"**_

_**The English lilt on his words reminded Ryou of his mother, and his almost hypnotic tone of voice put Ryou under a spell of complete tranquillity. Josh was only looking after him, after all. "Happy..."**_

_**Josh smirked. "Yeah, babe, happy. You deserve it, and to be happy you need to be here, right? Here with me."  
><strong>_

"_**Yeah... happy here..."**_

_**A gleam flashed in Josh's eyes, but it was quickly gone. Ryou was his **_**only**_**; he would make sure of that.**_

_**Flashback End**_

He never did go back to school. Every time he tried to ask, Josh got angrier and angrier, filled with more and more hate. Ryou never wanted to make him angry, so avoided to topic because _dear god he was scary when mad._ He made Ryou cut all contact with his friends, and smashed his cell phone against a wall _just in case ('of what?' He wondered, but was too afraid to ask)_. He refused to let Ryou outside unless he was with him at all times, watching like a predator. He threatened to kill Ryou once, but when Ryou threatened to leave he swore he would commit suicide instead, and Ryou knew the chances were he would drag Ryou down to hell with him, kicking and screaming all the while. Josh's screams rang in Ryou's ears constantly:

"_**Nobody will ever want you like I do. I take care of you! Love you! Nobody will ever love you like I do, YOU HEAR ME!"**_

"_**Pathetic. No wonder you're alone."**_

"_**WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! YOU'RE USELESS!"**_

And he was right, wasn't he? Marik left, Father left, Mother left, Amane left... He must be useless, ugly, pathetic. Otherwise they would still be here, right? He wouldn't be alone if he was good, right?

But Josh was here, yes he was! And he would stay, as long as he was good, wouldn't he? He had to be good; he didn't want to be alone. But sometimes Josh got angry, hateful. He would get violent, with Ryou taking the brunt. But Josh would apologise and buy gifts, and that was good, right? Josh was only trying to teach him, and he deserved it, right?

And it wasn't Josh's fault that he drank and made the apartment smell like vomit and alcohol, right? It wasn't his fault that Ryou had to work to feed his addictions, but could only work as a stripper because he had no qualifications, was it? It was Ryou's fault that people called him a slut because he was a stripper, and that Josh hit him, and Mother and Amane left him... It was all Ryou's fault... He wasn't crazy... He just had to be good...

Right?


	10. The Deaths

**Hello! I'm back! Here is my next chapter! **hooray ^_^! I hope it didn't take too long. Please message me if you find any mistakes, i have no Beta so it is bound to happen...****

****Also, review please!  
><strong>**

****Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and OCs.****

* * *

><p>It was clear that winter had arrived in Domino. Jack Frost had left no surface untouched, with each and every corner and crevice glittering with newly-formed frost. Trees were stripped of all life, motionless in the middle of the buzz of the city. All the birds had since flown away, every sign of nature covered with the cold and wet until it was unrecognisable. The ground, which was covered in snow before, now had a lumpy, grey sludge paving the sides of each street.<p>

_How typical. Humanity ruins everything._

A white-haired boy, no older than a teenager, trudged through the flow of people, gaze pointed firmly at his feet, a scowl on his features. What once was a happy, lively boy was now a broken shell of who he once was, almost completely broken by the trauma of reality. Hands shoved firmly in his pockets, he slowly meandered into a coffee shop, in an attempt to get a hot drink; a small respite from his life. Josh had allowed him that small mercy, at least.

"One Hot Chocolate, please."

With the steaming cup of drink in his hands, he sat at small table in the corner of the room, almost camouflaged against the wall due to its insignificance. He tugged a beige scarf tighter around his neck and face to hide the small finger-sized bruises under his chin, and wrapped an old coat firmly around his body for warmth. Suddenly, his attention was grabbed by a woman in the queue buying a coffee. He knew her, he was sure...

The woman in question was around his age, but slightly shorter. She had glossy brown hair, covered by a woolly hat with a panda's face on it, a sure sign of a tourist to Japan. Her hands were covered by white gloves, and light brown eyes glittered happily as she jovially talked to the cashier. She had a black cost firmly secured around her by a belt around the waist, and high suede boots on her feet. She turned his way to find a seat and caught eye contact with him.

A spark of recognition sprang across her face. They did know each other.

A spring in her step, she bounded over to his table and flounced into the seat opposite him. "Ryou, it really is you, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he replied with his voice croaky and sore from over-use, from screams of pain and pleas for forgiveness, "it is. Nice to see you again, Ariana."

Ariana, who was smiling up until this point, immediately leaned over the table to study his face. A small frown twisted her facial features, her eyes accusing as she said "What happened to your voice? Is it alright?"

Ryou chuckled; she really hadn't changed. "Yeah, I've just got a cold, is all. Bloody weather!"

Immediately the brunette burst into giggles, a light bell-like sound. "Too true! Just like England!" She paused, before continuing, quieter. "We missed you, you know. You could have at least told us you were moving."

"I didn't even know myself." Ryou admitted. "My father just sprang it on me one day. I barely had time to pack before we had to go. I would have fought, but I was so young... I'm sorry."

As if sensing his guilt, she leant back in her chair, waving the subject away as if it was an annoying fly."Nonsense! You had no idea, what could you have done? Anyway, what have you been up to?"

The pair walked out of the coffee shop side-by-side, chatting and laughing like old times. They walked until it was dark and both of their feet were numb from cold. When they parted ways, Ariana jumped into a hug with him, giving him a warmth in his chest he hadn't felt for a long time, and he walked home with a smile on his face for a change. He slipped through the front door and shut it quietly, humming happily under his breath, before placing his coat and scarf by the door and turned around to lock it. He then went rigid when he heard from the shadows,

"Where the _hell_ have _you_ been?"

Oh dear.

* * *

><p>Ryou still kept meeting Ariana, but in secret. Josh had stolen him away from all his other friends, he would be damned if he let him make him lose Ariana too. Not when he just found her again.<p>

Ariana was a natural worrier, always had been, and fussed over him like an over-bearing mother, constantly questioning him. It was annoying, yet also endearing, and Ryou was comforted to know that someone actually cared for his well-being. It also became more of an annoyance as time passed, because due to her persistence she finally managed to find several bruises on Ryou's ankles and a scratch on Ryou's cheek. He was able to make excuses for these injuries, but when he went to see her with a black eye, it was the final straw. He could no longer hide the truth, and to say Ariana was unhappy was a _very_ big understatement.

"How _dare _he?! I'll _kill_ him with my _bare hands! Where is he?!"_

"Ariana, please, list-"

"_Don't you defend him! _He doesn't deserve it! What he deserves is a _foot up his arse _and life imprisonment!"

Ryou was now on the verge of complete panic. Not because he was worried about what might happen to Josh, but because he was _petrified of what he would do to Ariana_. She was a petite woman, shorter and weaker than Ryou, and Josh could _kill her_. She had mental strength, but lacked the physical ability to take Josh on. He couldn't lose his only friend, not now.

"Ariana, listen to m-"

"Ryou, you nee-"

"Please, Ariana y-"

"Ryou, just st-"

"STOP!"

Ariana stared at the pale boy, wide eyed, who was now breathing raggedly. In an attempt to prevent her moving closer to his place of residence, Ryou had grabbed her hair and pulled. The hair had subsequently come out in a massive bunch where he had gripped. Ariana shifted awkwardly, before opening her mouth and saying the words that made Ryou's blood run cold.

"We need to talk."

Instantly, she walked across the street and sat on a bench that was there, patting the seat next to her as if enticing Ryou to sit by her. He followed her silent order almost robotically, so they were sat side by side, silent. Eventually she started her tale.

"First things first I guess; I've got cancer. Pancreatic to be exact- 5% survival rate that is. I'm not part of that percent, Ryou. I'm dying. Quickly, too; doctors caught it in the last stages and I barely had enough money for treatment. It would only last a short while anyways; the money had better uses. I've got nothing to live for; at least I thought I didn't." She turned to him and looked him dead in the eye. "I've got less than a month left, Ryou. I came here to find myself, but instead I found you. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my final time on this earth, so I came here in a foolish, misguided attempt to discover something extraordinary. Now I know what I have to do while I am still here. I want to save you; I _need _to save you from this _monstrosity_ before he kills you too." She turned away and sighed. "Otherwise, if I don't do it, who will?"

Ryou's eyes welled with tears, partly due to sadness but also relief. She was going to save him, but even if she managed to do it he was going to lose her anyway. _Why is life so cruel? _Ryou made his resolve and turned to face her, taking her hands in his. "Be careful."

She smiled ruefully. "Always am."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the flat, all was silent and still. Moonlight shone through the grimy windows, creating the only light in the rooms. Ariana instantly wrinkled her nose at the smell, making Ryou giggle, but he quickly stifled himself when he remembered where they were. Ryou prayed that Josh wasn't home, so they could steal his things and quickly leave.<p>

As if he was ever that lucky.

Within moments, Josh stumbled into the room, eying the stranger in his house like a predator would its prey. Quick as a flash, Ariana darted out the way as Josh charged, hitting the wall that used to be behind her.

"_Run!"_

Ryou dashed into the bedroom with Ariana's cell phone in his hand, fumbling fingers dialling the Japanese emergency number.

"Hello, this is emergency services, how may I assist you?"

"_Please, _you've got to help me! He's gonna kill me!" Ryou cried into the phone as screams and yells filtered through the paper thin walls to his ears. "Quickly!"

"Where is your location, sir?"

Ryou answered all her questions before he heard a scream from Ariana. Rushing out with the phone left on the bed, he ran into the kitchen to find Ariana on the floor.

She was lying still on the dirty tiles. _So still, too still... _Her eyes were open, blank and unmoving. _So cold, so cold... _Blood pooled around a knife would in her stomach, clinging onto Ryou's clothed and hair. Finally, Ryou broke.

Screaming, he tackled his boyfriend to the ground, stealing the knife from his grasp and running for his life. However, as he ran he slipped on the pool of blood on the floor. Josh took advantage of this and roared, slamming into the pale boy and getting the knife into his chest. HE collapsed next to the pale boy, regret etched onto his face. Ryou, realising what he had done, burst into tears as he desperately pressed the wound to stop bleeding, but it didn't work.

Josh slowly lifted his hand, wiping tears away from Ryou's eyes. "Shhh, my love. Do not cry for me..."

Ryou looked him in the eyes, and new tears trickled down his face as he remembered the good times they shared. "Josh..."

The elder smiled at his name. "I do not deserve your tears. My love, do one last thing for me."

"Anything."

"Kiss me, like we first did, before all this. And I am so sorry, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ryou pressed a sweet kiss to his love's lips, and held it there until he went limp in his arms. When the police finally arrived, they found a dead teenage girl, a weeping boy, and a young man who died with a smile on his face.


End file.
